Day and Night
by Angelic Alchemist
Summary: A friend from Links past who helped him beat Ganon and Majora comes back to help again but what happens when it is her who gets kidnapped my a strange creture what will happen to her. (it's a terrible summary)please read and Review
1. The First Challenge

Authors note: The story skips around from being in first person to third person every double space so keep track of what person it is in. Hope you like my story it is my first fic please reviews and please don't flame me I am sorry if I say something you do not like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda but I do own my original characters.

Day and Night

Christa and a Forgotten Friend

Prologue

The night air was crisp in the forest. All of the forest children remembered when she showed up at the entrance of the forest. She seemed dazed and confused and she was walking in a zigzag line. Then of a sudden she fell over in a heap on the ground that is how she got there. She lived there for seven years becoming friends with everyone but mostly with a young boy because they seemed to be the same an outcast where there isn't a real place in the world where they truly belonged. After the she helped save two worlds she left for one long year. When she came back she wasn't really the same but different somehow.

Chapter one

The First Challenge

It all starts in Hyrule field on a warm beautiful day then he showed up. (More of me showing up than him).

"You're back, I see." He said,

"Yes I am." I answered back.

"I know you helped save Hyrule, why did you not let me do it alone." He asked.

"Even without my help you would have saved the world I just like helping that's all." I answered back yet again. His cold face turned bright.

"You are such an idiot." Link laughed. "Stop acting so serious because you never were before."

"You started it." I spat.

"Whatever we are kids we do not act that way." He said still laughing. I smiled them ran to him and hugged him he is the one who acts too serious. He never acted like a kid he was not even a bit embarrassed from my hug nor did her try to get away he hugged me back. In my mind we have been friends forever.

"Christa!" he choked. "I can't breath." I quickly let go. "Ah." Link screamed. It was my horse Little Angel. He licked Link on the back of his neck.

"He is happy to see you!" I giggled.

"I know." Link sighed. "Hey! I think I will call Epona."

"That is a good idea Link, Angel will be happy to see her. You know he has a crush on her" Angel's head drooped. His white spotted fur had clearly turned a bright shade of pink. Link played her song and she quickly came. The young red mare was there in seconds. However, once she saw Angel, Epona ran at him knocking him down they gave happy neighs. Link and I both giggled.

The horses soon got up with possible bruises.

"We should go see Zelda." Link said. "She would be glad to see you."

"Glad to see me." I smirked. "She never let go of your arm when I am around and at lunch she had to sit between us. "She just does not want you to take me away from her." He replied. We got on are horses and rode of slowly.

"Why would she think that I would take you away from her?" I asked. "I mean all we are just very good friends." Link answered me but I tuned him out and I started to think. I liked Link a lot, lot or was it just some little kid crush, no I knew that I really liked him.

We were half way there and I was still thinking I was always lost in thought. Link was still talking about who knows what when suddenly our horses stopped. I came back into reality and I saw a giant cat like creature right in front of us just standing there.

"I have come for Day goddess of light." The creature said.

"Who in the world is Day?" Link questioned.

"I have come for Day no and I will answer no questions," It replied. Then it charged at me. Link took out his sword the monster stopped in its tracks.

"So you want to fight?" It laughed. "Fighting me is pointless but if your desire is to fight then I except." It throw a black jewel at my head and it stuck like glue I could not get it off my head. Then the jewel of heart and soul I had on my chest since birth started to glow a blinding yellow I gasped.

"Be careful Link!" I called.

"I will," He called back. I knew something bad was going to happen I never told anyone this but I am part of the five branched star. The star is like the triforce but different. Instead of 3 powers the star has 5 and you don't get the power from touching it you are born with it. There are so many powers to my power of heart and soul I forgot most of them. The five parts of the star are heart, courage, strength, wisdom, and power. I will add that power is the only physical part of the star all others mental. Those who hold the other powers are my friends but after the accident a year ago I can't remember any of them,

"I'm Gusto," The monster said, "To make this match proper I thought knowing each others name will help and I assume that your name is Link.

"Correct I didn't know monsters could be proper," Link said with a smirk.

"Enough talk." Gusto yelled. Then the giant cat beast jump at Link. When doing so Link stuck his sword in Gusto's head. Then he dropped dead. Man that was easy that thing was so weak. It quickly disappeared and a piece of map appeared. Link picked it up and examined it with utter confusion he then put it in his pocket of his tunic.

"Link," I called. I watched him run to me with a big grin on his face that stated look I won but before he got to me he stopped short. A dark purple black ring formed around me it spun so fast it became a sphere. Then in a flash of black light I disappeared leaving Link behind.

Link stood in that spot horrified and dumfounded everything was happening so fast the strange creature then Christa went poof. He decides to go see Zelda maybe she knew something about the piece of map he found earlier after killing the cat beast maybe it was connected to Christa's disappearance.

Angel was in shock, so Link took him to Lon Lon Ranch where Malon could take care of him the person that, that horse loved the most just disappeared before his eyes.

After he left the ranch he saw that it was getting dark so Link had to hurry if he did not the gate into the town would close then he would have to stay out all night in the field battling little weak dumb skeletons all night. When he got to the bridge, it closed right in his face just his luck.

"That's just great," he said. "I can not believe this," he sighed. He fell asleep on Epona so he did not have to waist his time battling scklkids.

Morning came very quickly. When the bridge fell he ran in past the Market. The castle was still snoozing and all the guards were slaking off so getting in was not very hard at all. Link went to the courtyard even knowing Zelda would not be there. He got off Epona and crawled though the little hole in the side of the castle and his luck was getting better there were not any guards there at all. When he got there, just as suspected Zelda was not there. Link sighed,

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"Well you can first tell me what's wrong." Link quickly turned around and saw Zelda standing in the doorway.

"Link what are you doing here so early in the morning," Zelda questioned.

"Well, I need you help!" Link said franticly starring at the young princess and what was odd was that she wasn't wearing her normal queen of the high mountain clothes she was where the outfit that Christa always wore. It was like tunic but was more tight around the body and it clearly didn't follow the five finger rule. It was yellow unlike his which was green and instead of a belt she wore a small brown fanypack just like what Christa was wearing the day before.

"Calm down Link tell me everything," she said so Link then told her everything that happen the other day.

"So what do you think?" Link asked.

"Well," she paused, "May I see the piece of map?"

"Sure," Link handed it to Zelda. She looked over it the expression on her face there was a little confusion but not from not understanding the map but from what was on it.

"Hmm, this looks like a piece of a Hyurle map but what is this little dot?" Zelda pointed at the dot.

"Maybe that is where they are keeping Christa." Link guessed his voice was hopeful.

"Maybe," Zelda said, "Why don't you go check it out?"

"Alright," Link answered. "But were is it?"

Zelda sighed, "It seems to be near Death Mountain."

"Alright then I am off." Link called out the back as he ran out the door.

"Be careful,"

"I will." his stomach jumped because that was the last thing he had said to Christa.


	2. Some Answers

A/N This Chapter has almost nothing to do with Zelda andsorry it's so short.

Chapter 2

Some Answers

I woke up feeling a bit lightheaded and confused where in the world am I? I tried to stand up but I was forced back down. My knees was shackled down with huge heavy iron rings, couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha," I smirked. "They can't keep me down that easily. All I have to do is cut these shackles in half!" I raised my hand into the air for a karate chop then I landed down hard on the shackles. They ended up without even a little scratch.

"Uh shoot! What's up with these stupid things." I groaned.

"Like them. They are my master's new magical invention. Nothing can break through those things no matter what The Angel Day." a female's voice purred.

"What, first I'm an goddess and now I'm angel," I said. Very bored indeed I have better things to do than be held captive.

"Gusto has a wild imagination and never he never gets the facts straight." She smirked coming into the light revealing herself.

I gasped, "You're a Harpy." I must say she was beautiful but she must be crazy about pink her feathers and clothes were pink.

"I guess I am. My name is Akye You have a friend who is a Harpy don't you. I know all about you and your friends,"

"You know about them I can only him, we call him Striker. He didn't like the name that much but he needed a code name," I paused then I remembered. "Day! That's my code name!"

"I seem to know you more than you do. How old are you again?"

"I'm eleven, You seem to know nothing,"

"Okay…. Now shut up and listen. You know the pain you have been feeling lately and you haven't been getting hurt," I nodded to her. "That is because you are connected to the person who is closes to you."

"Can that change over time and do you know who it is,"

"Yes it can, and no, The Star which I am sure you know of can have more than five people to it the star can have ten the five and their companions. I will only tell you what they are,"

"What are they," I interrupted.

"A dragon, mermaid, thunder phoenix, fairy, dark angel, a shadow, winged serpent, the harpy, and you the angel. You all ended up with these freak powers when you guys were experimented on a year ago. You were chosen because even if you died know one would miss you," She laughed.

"What are you talking about," I cried bursting in tears. "Striker has a caring loving family."

"They figured that his family wouldn't be around for a couple more years,"

"What do you mean by that." I asked still sobbing. She grinned I vicious sharp tooth smile.

"The master has his ways,"


	3. Getting In

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ but I do own my oc. Please review even if my story stinks. Tell me why it stinks.

Chapter 3

Getting In

"Ha," Akye laughed, "I love to make a girl cry. I just have no idea why you are."

"My reasons are my own," I shouted. "Your answers confuse me more than help me! Light the room now so I can see were I am!" Sorry I forgot to tell you that it is dark all but one torch.

"So demanding, but alright." She lifted her wings/arms. "Gote mena seton," Must be a spell because I have no idea what that meant. The room quickly lit up showing its contents. It is a very plain room made out of mirrors and for some reason nothing reflected of them but Akye.

Link and finally made it out of the Market. The place seems to be getting more crowed every day.

"Hey Epona," I said. "You're right where I left you. We have to go to Kakariko now," Right when he was about to get on he, she reared up neighing loudly. Link fell backwards. "What is wrong with you. I don't like to bribe but that seems to be my only choice right now,"

Link took a carrot seemingly out of nowhere and started waving it in front of her. Epona stopped everything she was doing and stared at the carrot. She gurgled a bit then lunged for it. Link who had other plans swung the carrot out of her reach.

"If you want it you have to do what I say," he cooed. Epona gurgled some more, perked her ears forward and the look in her eyes said "I'm listening". "Good now that I have your attention this is what I want. I need you to help me get to Kakariko Village okay." The horse nodded. Link gave her the carrot, she took it and Link got on her back. "Great then of we go," She reared up again and the took of toward Kakariko.

When he got there Link didn't even bother to get off Epona. He just climbed the stairs on her. When he got there the gate was closed and there were two guards in front of it.

"Stop!" The old man guard shouted as Link approached the gates into the village. "This area is off limits to all outsiders that do not have and pass to enter so leave," he grumbled.

"Father don't be so hateful." The younger guard said. "He obviously has no idea what has happened here." The guard then turned to Link. "Sorry for my father's rudeness but he is right you are not allowed to enter."

"What happened here." Link asked puzzled but he could guess that something could have happened without him noticing because he hadn't been in the village for about a year now.

"Well a few months ago Kakariko was attacked by monsters as far as the eye could see. Commanding everyone to give them the angel Day. The Village is off limits because it is still unsafe."

"You don't understand I have to get into Kakariko and fast." Link said trying to find a gap between the guards spears.

"Sorry kid but no," The young guard grabbed Link by the shoulders and pushed him down the stairs. Literally, Link stripped and fell down the stairs landing on his head. He could here the guard shout sorry from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry my foot," Link grumbled rubbing his sore head. Epona, over by the tree was laughing in a horse way. "You think that was funny," she continued to laugh. He sigh then brushed himself off. "I have to get in there somehow.

(Night Time)

I bet those lazy guards are sleeping Epona," He turns to see her sleeping on her back, kicking her legs in the air. Link groaned. "I can see that you are going to be no help," He climbed up the stairs to find the guards snoring loudly. "Guards these days there usefulness is going down the toilet," Link snickered.

He tip toed to the gate and tried to push it open. "Darn it won't open,"

"Don't touch that," Link jumped then literally hugged the barred gate. He turned around and saw that the idiots I mean guards still sleeping. Link sweatdropped then started climbing.

When he got to the other side he landed a little to loudly. The idiots I mean guards jumped up and pulled out their swords and started to wave them around. Link had no time to laugh though he had to get up the mountain and fast.

A/N Sorry it's so short I will try to make the next chapters longer. I'm fianlly getting to the plot.


End file.
